Legends of Dai
by BrexisRox91
Summary: Kazuno Dai Uchiha often known as Dai was a ninja who sought out to see the world to live in peace and harmony amongst the nations and to follow the path of "pervy sage" and Naruto Uzumaki before her.Until one day everything changed. War broke out amongst the 5 great nations and Dai gets sucked into the past. Will she return or mess up the past? How will that affect the future!
1. Chapter 1

Kazuno Dai Uchiha often known as Dai was a ninja who sought out to see the world to live in peace and harmony amongst the nations. She wanted to follow the path of "Pervy Sage" and Naruto Uzumaki before her. He was the previous Hokage that taught her all kinds of things. Until one day everything changed. Suddenly war broke out against the five great nations. She was traumatized by this event and kept searching for the answer out of this god forsaken war. When she happened upon a special place that was surrounded by magic at its wake; Dai was no longer in the present but in the past.

Three days earlier:

Dai was walking along the enchanted forest in awe of all the amazingly beautiful flowers and plants they had their. She was always in tune with nature because that is how most sensory types are especially at a young age. All she could think about was that she was finally free from the academy and was about to set sail on her very first mission as a genin, however, she got a little side tracked. She couldn't help it being the curious like nature she was as she glistened with the plants in harmony. She spun around as the backdrop of water condensation formed a sparkle all over her lively personality. No person could resist such a beautiful warm, sparkling, full of life personality! This happened especially when she smiled and laughed with glee like an innocent child full of joy. Her long vibrant brown hair blew in the wind; her blue eyes sparkles like crystal diamonds in a crystallized pool hypnotizing you and a green headband on her head with the leaf villages symbol sparkling and glistening as she spun around co-existing with nature. As she spun she elegantly fell to the ground and plotted like a child would. She gazed upon the white fluffy clouds and she couldn't help but stare at them as they started to drift away into the distance. She could not believe her luck when she saw the clouds and in pure bliss in finding this beautiful oasis just right before embarking on here yet again D ranked lying their she began picturing her comrades and keeping them in mind she slowly began to smile; meanwhile squinting her eyes wishing she could see them every time she merely thought of them. However, honestly if that really did happened they would drive her completely bonkers. So it was more about the look she gave after visualizing her comrades which was true acceptance, happiness and bliss that made it all worthwhile; as if white flowers fluttered across the breeze every time she smiled thinking about them. Birds were chirping in the background and all was calm.

"Ahoy Dai-chan! ," he says as he runs toward me waving at me with that mischievous smile of his. Continuing to scream my name from a distance as he runs all the way down the steepest greenest grass in all of the hidden leaf village. "It's about time, you little dwarf midget mother of a monkey's uncle ass face!"I stood up as He smiled and chuckled meanwhile saying "Bug off! Fat horse's of a monkey's uncle!" He was never really one for creating his own original idea just spun off my insults. But we had are ways of making fun of each other in a laughing I know you really do not think of me that sorta way. The way in how all kids should act at this age in my opinion. Yep Naguto was really something alright let me tell you the times we shared laughing. All of this was a blessing before we heard the news of war breaking out and how that all changed the way we thought.

"Dai, I am glad I caught up with you! I have been worried sick trying to look for you everywhere!" Naguto said as he panted trying to catch his breath. "I am sorry Naguto! I couldn't help the call of the wild as it was drawing me near it! You know how I am with nature because I am the voice of the forest for a reason. Naguto, I commune with nature! I am sensory type shinobi! "He paused and resumed his train of thought, "Dai, it does not matter if nature calls you! You know we have a mission coming up and we are being summoned by the Hokage!" I began to shrug my shoulders, sigh and lift my hand in a sluggish annoyed drunken way, saying "Alright! Geez, Naguto, you can be such a pain!" This sure put a smile to his cheeky pale face like a little kid brother who had to smart Alec me while saying "Yes, but only towards you." Giving me that your special in the way that I get to pick on you and no one else can because that is my job. He might as well be a dog peeing on his fire hydrant known as yours truly. I wish he would stop following me all the way back to the village like a little kid brother who adores his big older sister. He probably has a sister complex/fetish and is drooling all over the idea of me being his sister. But no way is that happening I thought as we walked side by side on the dirt road towards the village.

"Dai-Chan, eh, Dai-Chan, ahoy Dai-Chan!" He said continuously as I kept ignoring him. "Dai-Chan!" I went in front of him while still walking to the leaf village backwards this type asking him the obvious question of "What?" and he responded with "It was nothing! I just wanted to say your name because I like saying Dai-Chan's name it is so pretty!" Like I said I think he has a sister complex or fetish or something either way there is something defiantly wrong with this kid!

Anyway it does not matter what I think because after all we still have to get to the village and see the Hokage for our next D-Ranked mission assignment. I hope it is something good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Lady Hokage's first day on the job!

We walk into lady Hokage's room as Naguto fidgets and let's out loud sounds as to why Natsuo beat him here first. Here we go again another fight under way. Between New sensei and student! In my opinion Sensei Natsuo is so hot and dreamy! But the most handsome, coolest most amazing guy ever is….. is….."Dai-Chan!" …..Naguto? No not him…. It's … it's "What took you guys so long Naguto and Dai?" Yeah funny story about that…..hahaha…. "I'm sorry Yahiko! It was my entire fault for being late!" I say as I bow my head. Why do I always mess up in front of the coolest member of squad 10! We're the newest gen or squad 7. I hope to do Naruto proud may his sole rest in peace! I still wish I could have been with him longer! Best teacher I ever had growing up in the academy days! Anyways Yahiko is the coolest guy ever I wish he would notice me unlike Naguto! Hmp. "Yahiko, ummm where is lady hokage?" Door slams open before Yahiko has a chance to utter a sigh and answer lady hokage starts having a hissy fit. "Why those little brats calling me flat chested, big forehead! Insolent little brats! I sure taught them a lesson!" Lady Hokage is known other than Sakura Haruno she's very old and reminds me of the stories of Lady Tsunade about using a jutsu to look younger than she is! Also Sakura is in good shape even after Naruto died. He had died the very day I graduated which was last week. Sakura took over but it's not the same. She great and everything but he was truly amazing surpassed his father the forth even! Handsome once he finally matured enough but not my type at all! Yahiko is all of my types rolled into one! And he is staring at me as he has to also bear witness to Sakura's nonstop yelling and cursing! "Ummm Sakura … What is the mission exactly? "I asked as I was trying to hide all of our trembles. "Well Dai, your mission is to escort Lady Hina safely to the hidden rain village. It's a low level C rank mission at best. Since all of your D-ranks have done so well I figured you could handle this. Besides it's in-between D and C rank. Minor bandits and thieves might be after her is all?" She said while wavering her hand like a fan in a nonchalant attitude of hers. Our Sensei hat was a bit worried and had a rather shocked look on his face. Natsuo did not take the news well and even question lady Hokage. "How dare you Natsuo question me? I am your Hokage after all!" Well their goes our lunch break. "I am sorry Lady Hokage I am just worried because they have not been Guinn for very long mam!" Oh, no he did not just say mam because Hokage does not like that very much he better run for his life! "WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! MAM, DO I LOOK LIKE A MAM TO YOU?! WHY I OUTTTAAA!" Sakura said as she pummeled poor defenseless sensei to the ground. This could take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Lady Hokage's view on her first day on the job

Today is my first day on the job and I have to get stuck with all these files on my desk. I remember the days when Lady Tsunade would throw her desk out the window multiple times a day…. Now I can see why. I beat she's smiling from shinobi heaven saying I told you not to take my job lightly and what do you think I was doing! It's not like I was sitting on my ass all day! Now you understand what being hokage entails. It is all for the sake of the village and to protect the true king of this village in which is the next generation that will eventually surpass us all. That is what you had envisioned my lady and I will continue that vision to protect the Hidden Leaf Village as the Seventh Hokage! I will surpass the legacy of both the 4th,5th and 6th hokage. That is why I am going to finish my work proudly. Now let's see the next group that needs to be sent in is Natsuo's group squad 7.

"Natsuo you may come in now." Geez why is he always so uneasy about coming in to see me. He has not said one word since he has been in my office. Stupid Natsuo! You will pay for this! "Yes, I am sorry to intrude but I heard you wanted to see me about squad seven?" Wow he is being rather direct today. "Yes, about squad seven I have a mission for them." ….. "What could that mission ….." Before Natsuo could finish asking me that question yahiko entered the room apologizing for not realizing I was talking to Natsuo. I told them that I had a quick errand to run before they could finish their thoughts and or ask me what the mission was about. I walked annoyingly into the other room where the printer was printing of the list of missions that I had assigned to every squad in the Hidden Leaf Village. This would help Prepare them for their upcoming mission that I was sending them out on. As I waited I could not help but notice myself taping on the desk. I really am very impatient. I was just about done when I heard Naguto's Annoying voice talking to Dai as she was apologizing to Yahiko. Also she began to ask where I was as I was heading in their direction. When little snot nose kids got in my way and started making fun of me so I had to teach them a little lesson in manners. That will teach them I thought as my knuckles cracked. Now I can deal with Natsuo's squad and they better be ready for what they have coming to them. As I was about to slam the door open I heard Dai asking where I was. I slammed open the door talking about the snot nose brats. Than Dai asked me what the mission was. ""Well Dai, your mission is to escort Lady Hina safely to the hidden rain village. It's a low level C rank mission at best. Since all of your D-ranks have done so well I figured you could handle this. Besides it's in-between D and C rank. Minor bandits and thieves might be after her is all?" Does that answer your question Dai! Geez these kids today. Especially Natsuo! Questing my ability to decide who goes on this mission and I tell him "How dare you Natsuo question me? I am your Hokage after all!" Geez does he not get that I am the Hokage! Man that Idiot what a total jerk! And he had the audacity to apologize! Saying "I am sorry Lady Hokage I am just worried because they have not been Guinn for very long mam!" HE CALLED ME MAM! "WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! MAM, DO I LOOK LIKE A MAM TO YOU?! WHY I OUTTTAAA!" I said right before I pummeled him into the ground! That's right you reap what you sew Captain Natsuo! This could take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

The crows were chirping as we meet our young hero's eating at Ichigo Rako Ramen shop. Where we find Dai, Naguto and Yahiko all lined in a row waiting for their Sensei to arrive. But where could he be? "Why is Sensei always late and what is underneath that mask of his?" Naguto asked just as curious as ever. "Well Naguto you should be focusing on getting your strength up for our up and coming mission. This is absolutely not the time to waste thinking about what he is hiding under his mask…. No matter how intriguing it may seem. Got that Naguto!" Dai's said as she was staring him down. He opened up his mouth to say "Even if he has a big lip or big huge buckteeth? " He asked her all the while whispering in her ear. "No not even….Do you real think he has buckteeth…. Now what could it be that he is hiding under the mask?" She asked to herself rhetorically. "No, no, no this is all wrong we do not have the time for this! Naguto we have to get ready for the mission!" "Ehehe Dai you want to know what is under his mask too!" Naguto grinned as he looked at Dai and then Yahiko turns to him casually. "It might be an interesting side mission and practice our ninja skills killing two birds with one stone. Really." He said slyly and tried pulling off a cool I do not care attitude…. This was epic fail big time. But Dai's heart melted all over the floor in which Yahiko stood. "Oh, YAHIKO! You come up with the best ideas!" she sighed and giggled. "BUT I'M THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA." Dai stares at Naguto and gives him this disgruntle look. "Naguto shut the hell up!" She said as Naguto ended up with a big lump on his head.


End file.
